


Silver blue warmth

by KillerSKYDERP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Dean Thomas Bashing, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Momma luna lovegood, Multi, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirens, Tags and relationships will be updated as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSKYDERP/pseuds/KillerSKYDERP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your adorable" she said softly "come here small siren lets get you some better clothes these muggles do not know fashion " she said softly smiling at her as she was picked up and pulled close to the warm women and she whimpered softly trying to get closer . She heard the women giggle and and felt somthing warm on her head and looked up to see she had kissed her head and as she got tired feeling warm so she closed her eyes and went to sleep<br/>'What could she do that would be worst then this, atleast she's warm'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here I hope you like it I'm also gonna start a few others that I hope you will like I'm hoping this story goes the way I want it

She sat there in the trash heap in the ally sniffling softky breathing trying to stay warm and she sang softky thinking back to how her life has been since she made it to the city.

always being picked up by them and held like she would finnaly have a family till the mate of the human would yell at her and throw her out like she was a monster, no one liked her cause of her singing and everyone stayed away. it hurt her deeply a little girl not loved cause of how she was, cause of her voice the one thing she loved

She never thought it was a problem it helped her with many things and she liked that cause then she could live with the scraps people have her or the blankets and cloths they where throwing out in her alley 

She came from her thought to see a pair of silver blue eyes staring back a her and she squeeked falling back in her pile, she heard soft giggling and she say up looking at her 

"Your adorable" she said softly "come here small siren lets get you some better clothes these muggles do not know fashion " she said softly smiling at her as she was picked up and pulled close to the warm women and she whimpered softly trying to get closer . She heard the women giggle and and felt somthing warm on her head and looked up to see she had kissed her head and as she got tired feeling warm so she closed her eyes and went to sleep  
'What could she do that would be worst then this, atleast she's warm' 

-silver blue warmth-

She smiled looking down at the child holding her close to her body she walked from the alley her multi eyed skirt billowing as she walked out into the light and she smiled she yellow tank top covered with beads and and different laces. 

"Did you get what you wanted Luna?" A man asked softly watching her

"Yes Harry I did you didn't have to come with me" she said softly laughing at him "I'm perfectly fine no muggle will mess with me I would have seen it coming"

"I know but your still a women and you don't know the muggles like I do " he told her softly "and after your inheritance we all don't wanna loose you you work at hogwarts now since trelawney left to work at another school in America, you know the headmistress will kill anyone if you got hurt out here "

She nodded sodyky walking over and she got in looking down at the child rubbing her cheek softly 

"Do you know the diagnostic spell?" She asked softky and watched him pull his wand pointing it at the child and said a few words and they watched a few papers appear and she took them looking them over "I will need to stop in diagon alley before we go back to the school" 

He nodded softly as they drove back and she smiled as she got out of the car in the safe zone going to the leaky cauldron with him and went inside and waved softly at tom heading into the back and she let Harry tap the wall and she smiled seeing the alley again.

She smiled softly walking through the crowd to the apothecary rubbing the small child's back as she went inside and went to the counter 

"I need malnutrition potions and a heritage potion" she said softly and then thought abit "an adoption potion too one that changes features, she would look lovely with lighter hair " 

The man nodded softky walking into the back to get what she needed and he came back  
"These need to be changed every month" he said softky to her and she nodded smiling abit and then frowned taking them looking at her arms and she looked outside  
"Harry bag" 

She smiled taking the bag and she set it on the counter opening it for him "load them in " she said softly and put some galleons on the counter and took the bag when he was done walking out and stopped by Harry  
"Draconis was good at potions right?" She said sodyky looking at him "I may need him "

"Ok ok why Draco? You know he Dosnt like any of us " he said softly walking with her

"Draconis studied under Severus to be good at potions like him he will know why now we need to make a stop at his home after j get what I need for her" she said smiling dragging him around so he could carry the bags . 

"But I have to get back to Ginny our son albus is gonna be heading to hogwarts soon " he said as he was being dragged away by Luna 

"She can wait this is much more important " she giggled sodyky pulling him with her getting many supply's "also I need to get to that one muggle store you took me too where I got my many eyes skirt!" She said happily 

"Luna your getting worst then Ginny when she wants to shop!!" He whined at her laughing softly following her

" you chose to come not my fault and plus this little beauty will get everything she will ever need since she never had it " she said sodyky looking at him sadly and he frowned 

"Yea she will" he said sodyky

"Now! Carry my things!" She laughed leaving him behind to get to the car. He groaned levitating all the boxs and bags to the car 

"Luna!!!!"

"Cloth shopping!" She yelled back sitting in the car looking down at her small bleach blond little girl 'she reminds me of malfoy' she thought softly smiling big as she rubbed her cheek softly, and she got out and did what she did Best Buy amazing cloths that everyone stared at 

'My beautiful girl will be loved and I can't wait to help her with it' she thought softky smiling big


	2. Hey

Should I continue this?


End file.
